Fast learner
by Water-please
Summary: Ben was mad at her, because she kept a secret. And Kate Reed never kept a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairly Legal - Fast learner**

**Summary**

Ben was mad at her, because she kept a secret. And Kate Reed never kept a secret.

**Disclaimer**

Nope, still not mine. *pout*

**Rating T** for language and romantic scenes, no smut.

**Category **Romance/Angst

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: Today, it was announced on Facebook that Fairly Legal won't be continued. I'm bummed out at this news, as are many others expressing their displeasure on the site.**

**All we have is Fanfiction now to continue the story of our favorite pair!**

**I know there is another story I better finish (two, in fact), but this one didn't leave me alone, until I wrote it down. It flowed to the screen almost all by itself, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. If so, please review. (And also, if not, so I can improve!)**

Ben was most royally pissed. Not at the world at large, but at a certain someone with spectacular curves, the most sensual mouth he's ever seen, a crusaders heart, and going by the name of one Kate Reed.

He was mad at her, because she kept a secret. And Kate Reed never kept a secret. In fact, she was the most open person of his vast acquaintance, not able to keep something for herself even if life depended on it, and was apt to blurt out truths at random, however unwise or hurtful these truths turned out to be.

Ben had first-hand experience on Kate sometimes heedless openness. She had once yelled at him that she hadn't been to what was supposed their first dinner with him, because she'd slept with Justin instead. This revelation had felt like someone had slammed into his stomach, hard. But he had kept his cool, and gone on hatching his plan of winning her over.

Now, with Justin out of the picture, and Kate as his neighbor, he had expected things to turn to his favor. After the initial shock of finding him - of all people! - as her neighbor, Kate and him got along pretty well, at least in his opinion.

They had explored the neighborhood, had discovered the most charming farmer's market, which was taking place every other Saturday just a few minutes from their apartments, and which provided them with fresh and tasteful produce. They even had begun to cook together, instead of preparing their meals each for themselves. All was strictly platonic, yet he was very aware of the fact that if he acted too fast, too strong, she'd be scared and run off, leaving him going back to square one.

However, despite his carefully built plan, it proved to be very difficult for him to keep his hands off her. Her laughter, teasing voice, and sparkling eyes sometimes drove him crazy for not allowing himself to touch her, lest he scared her away.

Still, Ben had begun to enjoy their joint activities, firmly believing that they were some additional, albeit tiny, steps towards his ultimate goal: To win Kate to be his.

He didn't have any illusions anymore on what this woman meant to him. He had kissed her once, and that had been his downfall. This kiss at the elevator late one night had shown him the power the petite woman wielded over him, and since then, he was determined to walk to hell and back to win her over.

So far, his attempts to coax her into admitting her feelings for him (of whose he was utterly sure were as deep as his for her) hadn't been graced with much success. Their interlude at Lake Tahoe, in which she failed to accept his challenge to "dive in" with him, had him almost defeated.

But then, he had discovered the heart shaped stone on her desk, and he had then known with sudden clarity that Kate's feelings for him ran deep. So he resumed his fight for her, only a tad subtler than before. But much more ruthless than ever.

So far, he thought he had succeeded. Kate was more open to him, told him about her childhood, her marriage with Justin (and why she thought they failed), and other things which he absorbed like a sponge. There was no topic he found more interesting than the life of Kate Reed, and he thwarted every rival who seemed to pick up what a beautiful, adorable, and utterly sexy woman she was. He nipped every possible competition for Kate's favors in the bud, or so he had thought.

And then, Brandon McTiernan had come along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: The next chapters are already written, so please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, on to the next chapter. Hope you'll like it. A bit longer than the previous one, but much to tell.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And then, Brandon McTiernan had come along._

Ben remembered vividly the first mention of his name, when he had caught Kate chatting with Leo about this very man.

"He is so funny and cute! I never thought someone with that much money could be anything but a self-centered jackass, I mean, look at Robin Archer, and what he did to Lauren, after she confessed having almost … well, you know. But she didn't, right? So why did he get mad when she told him… oh anyway, I was about telling you about this lunch I had with Brandon."

Here, Ben couldn't help but butting in and joining the conversation (or the monologue, if the look on Leo's face was any indication on how he regarded this 'exchange' should be called.).

"Yes, Kate, tell us all about him. Brandon, is it? So he's cute, huh?" Ben knew his face was contorted into the most horrible fake smile ever, but his brain had stopped working properly, while his heart was loudly screaming in protest at Kate's praise of another man's virtues.

Kate apparently hadn't noticed Ben, and upon his approach, she clammed up, looked down at her feet, her face turning a deep shade of pink.

"Yes, nice shoes you're wearing, Kate." Ben teased half-heartedly, wanting her desperately to continue speaking, albeit fearing it could rip apart his heart in one swift strike.

"It's of no importance." Kate nervously mumbled, barely audible all of a sudden. "Just forget what I said, it's nothing. See ya." With that, she left the two standing at the coffee bar, retreating into her office, just slightly under the speed of light.

Leo looked as confused as Ben felt.

"What was that all about?" Ben mused, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"No idea." Leo grabbed his cup and made for his desk, seeking to put as much distance as possible between him and Ben.

Ben had been a lawyer for some time now, a pretty good one at that, and spotted a bad conscience a mile away with ease. Leo had an air of guilt written all over his face, so Ben followed the black man's steps right to his desk.

"Leo."

Leo looked up, seemingly absorbed in his files, which he had quickly produced in the false hope of bringing Ben off track.

"Nice try Leo. You know something. What's up?"

"Ohh, a lot actually." Leo leaned back into his chair, forcing himself to relax, and crossing his legs in a vain attempt to appear completely at ease.

"I have managed to track down the gear shift I was looking for for ages, and – "

"Leo, cut the crap. You know perfectly well what I want to know." Ben put both hands on Leo's desk and fixated him with a look he usually reserved for the very recalcitrant witnesses and/or opposing counsels.

"What is Kate up to, who is Brandon McTiernan, and why is she so thrilled to have met him?"

Leo's face fell visibly, like someone who has to tell the relatives what happened to one of their loved ones, and tried to hedge: "I don't know man. At least, I don't know for sure."

"Then what **_do_** you know? Come on Leo, there is something. Tell me. You know I have to know." Ben was almost desperate to get the man talking, yet dreading some doom to fall the very next minute.

Leo sighed, compassion for the man before him, who was clutching the edge of his desk so hard that his knuckles went white.

"She has been seeing him for a while now." Leo started telling in a low voice, perhaps to soothe the pain he knew his words must be inflicting on the other man.

Knowing his knowledge would only drive the knife in further, he continued nonetheless.

"It was some weeks ago, when she got a call very early in the morning. Which is funny, because usually, she's not in that early, as you well know, but at that day, she apparently wasn't carpooling with you – " Leo broke off, seeing the look on Ben's face.

"Ok ok, I'll come to the point."

"I'd appreciate it." Ben supplied dryly, not being able to handle the tension much longer.

Leo sighed again, preparing for the inevitable. "It was McTiernan, the media mogul, whom she met some time ago at a fundraiser's event - Lauren told me that - and who seemed to be intent on inviting her for lunch. That is, what I deduced from Kate's words later that day, stating she'll be out over lunch, meeting with McTiernan."

"And?" Ben marveled at his ability to keep his voice calm. He had to keep his wits together, until he knew everything, so he kept his voice tightly controlled.

"And they have been meeting several times now, always over lunch, sometimes several hours at a time." Leo concluded his tale, but went on talking: "I thought you'd notice, and ask questions earlier, to be honest." Leo stared at Ben, as if he'd accuse Ben to watch idly, while someone was snatching away the woman of his dreams under his very nose.

In fact, Ben **had** noticed Kate's absence during these past weeks. It had not worried him, thinking she'd needed her space from him, while seeing each other almost 24/7 lately. It did not occur to him that she was seeing someone else, let alone taking a serious interest in anyone else but him. That at least was what he was telling himself the little signs of their encounters would mean. Obviously, he was mistaken.

Ben left Leo's desk and made to his office in a trance. He closed the door softly, deliberately, and took his place at his own desk, deep in thought.

His heart hammered painfully in his chest, his mind in a state of shock.

Kate's reaction upon him discovering her little affair showed him that there was more to it than a simple business transaction. It was Lauren and Robin Archer all over again. A whirlwind romance, Kate swept away with a lot of charm, and most presumably, a lot of money. Ben couldn't, no **didn't** believe that Kate was one to be impressed by money, but why had she agreed to meet with this guy more than once, then?

And who was this rival of his, anyway? Ben switched on his screen, and was about to Google the man, when something Leo had said replayed in his mind.

_"They'd met at a fundraiser's event. Lauren told me that."_

Lauren.

Now he knew how to get more information on the man, of whom he knew next to nothing, but hated him already with all his being.

* * *

"Lauren? You got a minute?" Ben poked his head into her office, looking at his partner who was deeply immersed in a file on her desk.

"Hm? Oh sure Ben, please come in. I need a break from this case anyway." Exhausted, Lauren wiped her face and closed her eyes for a moment, letting the sudden darkness relax her tired eyes.

"Everything all right, Lauren?" Ben asked tentatively, noticing the dark circles in her face, indicating many sleepless nights, and some worry lines where before there had been only smooth skin.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you Ben. How can I help you?" Lauren forced a smile on her face and leaned to Ben, encouraging him with a gesture to ask his question.

Ben let this obvious avoidance slide, having a pressing matter on his mind himself.

"What can you tell me about Brandon McTiernan?"

Lauren contemplated his question for a moment, seemingly gauging what to tell him – and what to withhold?

"He's a … very wealthy media tycoon, with innumerable connections and a sly sense for business. Why?", Lauren asked slowly.

"Oh, no reason." Ben shrugged nonchalantly, giving her a light smile.

"Ben, whatever you're up to, please don't piss off someone as influential as McTiernan. His lawyers would eat us for breakfast!" Lauren made it clear that this was a serious warning. Her eyes, formerly a bit hazed and unfocused, flashed angrily at him, now highly on the alert.

"Don't worry, dear Lauren. I promise I won't interfere with any of his _'business plans'_."

'_But most certainly with his private plans regarding Kate_', he added mutely.

Ben rose and decided to leave, seeing that Lauren was not up to date with the developments between this "highly influential tycoon" and her dear stepdaughter.

At the door, he felt the need to verify.

"You are aware though, that Kate's meeting with him on a regular basis for the last weeks, no?" Ben threw this piece of information towards her, watching very carefully her reaction.

Her response confirmed his presumption: Lauren had had no idea, judging by the sudden blanching of her face.

"Kate? Kate's meeting McTiernan? Why? Oh god, please tell me she's not planning to nail him to a wall, like you two did with Bob Mahoney!" Lauren had risen from her chair, her hands firmly planted on her desk for support, fearing the worst.

Ben couldn't suppress a crooked smile.

"Don't worry, I'm most definitely not planning to nail him to a wall any time soon. Can't speak for Kate, though." Perhaps McTiernan had such plans with Kate, in which case all bets were off, but Ben hoped to rain down on their parade, with the help of a certain cloud named Lauren.

"Oh I'll kill her, I swear I will!" Lauren sprang into action, rounded her desk and rushed past him towards Kate's office.

"Kate!" She yelled while still on the corridor. "Got a minute, **_please_**?" Her tone was anything but a polite question, rather than a furious order, that made all the heads in the office turn towards the partner's office section.

Ben could see from his vantage point that Lauren didn't wait for Kate to call her in. She stormed into Kate's office and planted herself firmly in front of Kate's desk.

Ben waited with baited breath for some more yelling, so he could follow up on what was being said between Lauren and Kate.

Unfortunately, the two women appeared to have lowered their voices. Ben couldn't make out one word, and approached Kate's office to listen at the door, ignoring completely Leo's gestures towards him. He had to find out what was going on.

He looked through the door and squinted at the two women facing each other, Kate having risen from her seat in the meantime.

What was being said, did not please Lauren in the least, or so he judged from the angry manner in which she had her arms crossed, and her overall tense body language.

"OK, fine! Go on doing your thing, Kate! I sincerely hope you know what you're doing! But no more meetings during office time – we've got a firm to run!" Lauren shouted, storming out of the office, leaving Ben not much time to jump aside to let her leave Kate's sanctuary.

At the door, Lauren turned, and said more softly: "But please be careful, will you? For all our sakes."

Kate was still standing, a firm and determined look on her face. Ben thought she never looked more beautiful, her beauty and fierce demeanor tugging painfully at his heart.

Their eyes locked, and she cocked her head at him, asking what he wanted. Suddenly, her face got clouded with anger.

"You!"

She, too, rounded her desk, and within mere minutes, Ben was met with yet another woman in a frightful wrath, unfortunately directed at him this time round.

"You set Lauren up to grill me about my meetings with Brandon, and now she's forbidden me to meet him! Do you even know what you've done?" Kate stood only inches apart from him, and he could feel the heat emanating her body. He looked down at her face, and he was sure that had they been in an elevator, his back would have met the elevator wall by now, having been pushed back by the patented Kate Reed Backpush®.

"No my dear," Ben smiled pleasantly at her. "Please enlighten me." His eyes challenged her to admit her double play with him over the last weeks. While he thought they were working towards being an item, she had been looking forward to meet another man, made plans with him, perhaps even talking what a pathetic idiot he was.

He went on babbling, trying hard to ignore her presence in his personal space and thereby effectively shutting off parts of his brain responsible for thinking logically.

"What are you so upset about? If you can't meet with him over lunch, make it a dinner appointment instead. It's a perfect excuse, you should thank Lauren!"

As soon as these words had left his mouth, he could have slapped himself.

How on earth could he suggest Kate to go to dinner with this scumbag? Bad, bad move!

"On second thought – "

Ben was cut off by Kate's wicked smile, which crept on her face all of a sudden, her eyes filled with a bright gleam. Ben's mouth went dry. Her body close, her scent all around him, and this smile fitting for a bedroom, and her eyes… he felt himself drown in these beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Ben, Ben, Ben." Kate reached out to him, to pat him on his tie.

"What great ideas you sometimes have. I really have to thank you for this insight. What I have in mind requires a much more suitable setting than what you can have at a lunch table. Great idea, indeed! I'll make plans immediately. See ya!" Thus she spoke, whirled around and left poor Ben standing in the doorway, dumbfounded and with a hurt look on his face.

Leo took pity on him, as Kate closed her door firmly behind her, and set to bring her new plans to reality by picking up the phone and dialing a number she seemed to know by heart.

"At least she doesn't have him on speed dial yet." Leo's dry voice invaded Ben's thoughts, which had been occupied by images of kicking himself in the butt, and roasting the as yet unknown competitor on an open flame, poking him with a stick, a sharp and pointed one, preferably.

"Come now. You look like you could use a good, strong coffee." Leo patted him on the back and led him towards the coffee bar. Ben followed suit, his mind still counting the kicks he should get for planting the idea of dinner with Brandon in Kate's head.

When Ben didn't say a word after a couple of minutes, Leo shared the information he was able to gather so far.

"Lauren said they were talking about locations, planning, budgets, and such. Sounds as if Kate is planning some huge event for him, but that does not necessarily involve…" He broke off, suddenly aware that he didn't make things any better.

"Doesn't involve a ring, you mean?" Ben scoffed, finally able to sort out his brains. "Sounds like it does, to me. If this was business, why doesn't she talk about it? To anyone? She doesn't keep secrets, not Kate. Why all this secrecy?"

Leo had to admit that this made sense. He pursed his lips and tried to find something else to cheer Ben up, but came up with nothing.

Ben shrugged, shaking his head in a vain attempt to get rid of his gloomy thoughts, and turned to go into his office.

So here he was, getting more and more angry at himself, feeling hurt, and mad at Kate for stringing him along all this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Oh boy – this is serious! Ben is pissed at Kate. And he has every right to be, right?**

**Or doesn't he? **

**I'll tell you. Soon. –ish. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairly Legal - Fast learner**

**Summary**

Ben was mad at her, because she kept a secret. And Kate Reed never kept a secret.

**Disclaimer**

Nope, still not mine. *pout*

**Rating T** for language and romantic scenes, no smut.

**Category **Romance/Angst

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**A/N: Still here with me? Great! Here you go.**

**Please leave a review so I know how I'm doing.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Kate couldn't wait for the weekend to come. She had worked to the bone this whole week, and all the secret stuff with Brandon began to seriously bother her. Not being able to tell Kate, Ben, or even Leo was nagging her.

But – there was nothing she could do about it, so she looked forward to meeting with Brandon one last time, until all of it could be made public.

* * *

Later that day, the employees at Reed & Reed prepared for the weekend. Ben dragged his feet to the elevator, too, but the prospect of facing a weekend either without seeing Kate altogether, or perhaps stumbling upon them by accident, diminished somehow his anticipation he normally felt.

Kate had even declined to ride home with him, a routine which he usually used to lay out his plans for the weekend with her, and forging another link that would connect her life with his.

Being things as they were, he would consider himself lucky if he survived the weekend, without having to endure _precious_ Brandon visiting Kate next door. His insides cringed at the thought of overhearing these two making themselves cozy, or – worse! – making out. At that, he would have liked nothing more than throwing up this instant. Being in the elevator, this would not have been his brightest idea, so he went for

He needed a plan. He would use this coming two days to hatch plan to snatch Kate back. Two days were plenty. He had prepared complex trials in less time; he was a fast learner, could work very hard.

She was his. Brandon would not know what hit him.

* * *

Chicken or beef? Kate weighed the two meat packages in her hand, intent on choosing the right ingredient for her curry concoction she wanted to surprise Ben with.

"So, the packages weight is accurate?" another late night shopper jokingly asked.

Kate looked up, brought out of her reverie to see a middle aged woman smiling pleasantly at her.

"No," she answered laughing, "just trying to decide on which meat will go best with my curry."

"Well", the lady pointed out with raised eyebrows that clearly said 'D'uh!', "chicken is the most traditional choice for curry, no? I have heard cows are sacred in India, so…"

Kate felt her face redden. "Oh sure, you're absolutely right! I'll grab the chicken then. Good night!" She waved at the lady, who frowned slightly at her, probably doubting that someone with that poor knowledge on a recipe's origin shouldn't be cooking it in the first place, but Kate didn't mind. She grabbed her stuff, headed for the cashier's area and made for home.

* * *

When Kate arrived at her apartment complex, she was thrilled to see Ben had already arrived home, too.

"Ben!" she called out to him. "Help me carry my bags, will you?" Kate flashed him a devastating smile, just because she couldn't help it. Ben had become more and more important in her daily life. She genuinely enjoyed spending time with him and discovering one fascinating side of him after another. There indeed was more to him than met the eye, Kate was very well aware.

Not that what **did** meet the eye hurt that particular organ, to be sure. Kate felt getting warmer thinking about the glimpses she was able to catch once in a cab, and even more in a certain hot tub.

She felt dizzy only thinking about his bare chest, and how it would feel to run her hand up and down his body, brushing his nipples, and nibbling on the juncture of neck and shoulders …

She stopped herself going further into the subject, before she embarrassed herself in front of the very person invoking some more of these very inappropriate thoughts. There was a higher aim she intended to achieve that weekend, and for that, she had to be patient.

Ben had turned around, and she instantly missed his usual delighted smile that greeted her every time he set eyes on her. Something was wrong, she could see it clearly written all over his face.

"Everything all right?" she asked, concerned.

"Of course, of course." Ben hurried to cover his initial annoyance to have run into her, before he was able to lay out the first contours of his plan, or even to compose himself. Her happy smile because of Brandon, the idiot she was due to meet in a couple of hours (Leo had told him with a look full of pity, right after Ben's resolution to find a way to fight for her), was still nagging at his heart.

Nevertheless, he took her paper bags with the groceries, and both steered towards the elevator. Ben was glad to have something to occupy his hands with, so as to hide his discomfiture.

"Soo.. " Kate turned to him as the elevator had started to transport them to their floor. "What's our plan for this weekend?" She looked at him, eagerly waiting for his response, an excited gleam in her eyes. Usually, Ben would have taken decided pleasure in her joy to spend time with him. In the light of his new knowledge, he couldn't help but wonder which part of Kate's smile was genuine, and which was faked. And why.

"Oh, I don't know." He looked at the elevator's ceiling, seemingly for inspiration, but in truth trying to hide his annoyance of being played that cruelly. He failed utterly. "What you're doing, escapes my knowledge, but I'll be out running, most probably." His voice was distant and cold, his hurt clearly shining through.

_'She'll meet with Brandon tomorrow afternoon, so why is she acting as if she was interested in me?'_ he heard his inner voice demanding angrily.

Kate was taken aback. Where did that rejection come from all of a sudden? She was stunned for a moment, then prodded on, tentatively seeking to remind him of their connection, which was growing with each passing day, and in which she rejoiced.

"Well, I just thought we'd try that recipe I've told you about, the curry with chicken." She laughed at the memory of the supermarket incident, when she almost had bought the wrong meat.

"You know, something funny had happened today. I almost picked –"

Ben interrupted her roughly. "Why don't you tell _precious Brandon_ your funny story? I'm sure he'll be a rapt audience." The venom in his voice was unmistakable.

The elevator announced his arrival on their floor, and Kate had to hurry in order to keep up with Ben, who positively stormed out of the confines of the metal box, which had forced him to inhale the alluring scent of Kate's perfume, her shampoo, and something uniquely _her_.

He had to get out of her presence, _stat_. Or he would do something very stupid, like hurling **her** against the wall for a change, and kissing her senseless until all thoughts of Brandon would be erased.

"Ben, what – " Kate tried to make sense of his behavior, but could only watch as he dumped her bags in front of her door, waved a dismissive hand in her general direction and bade her a "great weekend with her newest conquest".

Kate stood at her door, utter confusion on her face. What the hell was _that_ about?

She entered her apartment, grabbing her bags on her way in, put them on the counter of her kitchen, and shed her coat on a chair, a deep frown on her face.

Why did Ben act all that weird all of a sudden? All meetings with Brandon McTiernan were strictly business related, and even _if_ they talked about locations, dinner, and good company –

Oh.

As Kate replayed all what was being said today about her and Brandon, a light bulb appeared in her head. She had been so absorbed in the whole subject (in all two of them, to be precise), that she had completely overlooked that an outsider could very well get the wrong impression of her dealings with the rich man. She never explained the basis for her meetings with the media millionaire, after all. And she had good reason not to. McTiernan had been pretty adamant on this point. But nobody knew about this.

But – no. Ben couldn't possibly believe that she'd be interested in someone like McTiernan, could he? No. No way. He knew her better. Or at least should know better.

And if he didn't?

If it hurt him to see her on a - to him seeming as a - conspiratorial meeting, however innocent?

At this moment, she remembered her embarrassment she had shown today and how it could have been interpreted, especially by Ben, who had experienced being cheated upon. - Not that anything she did with Brandon resembled in any way deserving the term. Ben and her weren't even together, so there could technically be no cheating at all – but she knew well that the heart didn't heed any logic argument.

Coming to a decision, she quickly stored away all groceries, grabbed her keys, switched off the light, and left her apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**A/N: So far, so good. We're approaching the end of this story. I'm calculating one more chapter, and maybe an epilogue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairly Legal - Fast learner**

**Summary**

Ben was mad at her, because she kept a secret. And Kate Reed never kept a secret.

**Disclaimer**

Hm? Mine? Nope. If it was, I'd continue the TV Series.

**Rating T** for language and romantic scenes, no smut.

**Category **Romance/Angst

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. I'm somewhat intimidated by the great stories written here about FL, that I'm shy to return to my own. I find I enjoy reading more than writing, I guess. :P **

**I'm sorry if I use incorrect law terms. Please correct me whenever necessary.**

**Thank you for your reviews, they keep me going.**

**Side note: End of chapter might turn into M territory. Fair warning, guys.**

* * *

His first scotch burned all the way down to his stomach. Ben was confident that the ones following this one would be more pleasant, but the first nearly scorched his throat.

His mind was galloping like a horse gone wild. His twisted fantasy provided him with every scenario imaginable featuring Kate and Brandon, one worse than the other. He couldn't stop, so he was set to numb his mind (and his feelings) with alcohol.

He had just poured in his second glass, when a knock on the door interrupted his mind going downhill.

He opened the door without bothering to look through the spy hole. When he stood face to face with Kate, he wished he had.

Before he could say "Shoo!", Kate hurled at him: "There's nothing going on with Brandon McTiernan and me. Nothing romantically, that is.", and whirled like a fragrant tornado past him into his apartment.

When she stood some feet away from his kitchen counter, she turned on her heel, and looked him straight in the eye, challenging him to contradict her statement.

Ben blinked, and looked back her. "No?", his voice full of disbelief.

"Look, Ben", Kate said, changing to a pleading tone, "I – I can't tell you what's going on. It's purely business, I swear."

Ben cocked his head, still looking her in the eyes, his question evident.

"Yes," Kate conceded, "we met over lunch several times, and we talked about a location, and he's a really nice guy - for a rich media mogul, that is. I haven't told anyone, because it's kind of a secret. His business proposal had me intrigued on first sight, and when he presented me with a document to sign, I didn't look closely enough. It included a confidential agreement, not allowing me to talk about it. To _anyone_. Not even my partners at Reed & Reed."

Kate caught the disbelieving look in Ben's eyes, and said somewhat exasperated:

"Yes, I went to law school, and even if I hadn't, I *know* it's foolish to sign what I haven't read properly. But it's been done, and now I can't talk about it."

"Why have you been embarrassed when I got the news today?" Against his better judgment, he found himself taking an interest in her explanation, 'no romance' being the key words.

Kate blushed furiously and looked at her feet again. "Um."

"Come on Kate, it can't be that bad." Ben chuckled, taking great pleasure in Kate's embarrassment.

"Hmmm…forthemoney." Kate mumbled, her voice extremely low.

"Excuse me, what was that? I didn't quite catch that." Ben put a hand behind his ear, leaning towards her, to better catch what he believed must be the confession of the century.

"I am doing it for the money!" Kate shouted. "There you have it, the pure Kate Reed has descended from her high horse and is lowered to the stage of mere mortals! Now, make fun of me. Go ahead." Arms crossed, Kate looked like a pouting 4 year old. Ben thought she was adorable.

"High horse? So that's how look upon yourself. Holy throne, more like… Have to keep that in mind for future reference." Ben couldn't resist teasing her, but continued requiring answers. "Why is having lunch with this man making any money?" Ben felt his spirits lift. There was an innocent explanation for it all, it seemed. '_But be careful, Ben',_ he thought. _'Don't get your hopes too high.'_

Kate let her arms sink, sighed heavily and braced herself.

"OK, I'll tell you." She pointed a threatening finger at him. "But you'll have to swear to keep it secret! Until Monday, or I'll get into serious trouble. I mean it!" She added, when Ben furrowed his brows and couldn't suppress a disbelieving smile.

"Very well. You have my word." He assured her despite his doubts that the case required this severe approach.

"Don't joke about it. It's about a lot of money. A LOT. And for Reed & Reed, it could mean lawsuit, claim for damages, and all that could _cost_ a whole wagonload of money instead of making it!"

Kate took a deep breath before continuing. She knew she could trust Ben with this secret. He'd never tell.

"So, it is about a merger between two of the major media channels in the US. McTiernan wants to take over his competition. His company being #1, the other #5 on the market. He wants to make it for the employees as smooth as possible, and so he bade me to pre-negotiate the terms. But it's all so super confidential, he's scared stiff that if anything gets to the press, there'd be a huge shitstorm."

Ben nodded his understanding. So this was what it was about. A confidentiality agreement? If he had been in McTiernan's position, he'd have made Kate sign it with her blood, and even then would not have trusted her to keep it. Everyone who had met Kate would know that.

His insides grew cold.

Yes, everyone knowing Kate would not trust her with a secret. So why did McTiernan?

"Kate, you're aware that McTiernan may well be acquainted with Bob Mahoney? You remember him, the friend of your father's, the very one we pissed off some months ago? You're sure this whole affair isn't just a setup to get back to us? Reed & Reed would be ruined if McTiernan sued us."

Kate blanched shortly at this possibility.

"No." She said slowly. "I don't think it's a ruse to push us into bankruptcy. McTiernan seemed genuine to me, as was his proposal. _Business_ proposal!" She quickly corrected herself, when she noticed Ben's scowl. "He has more to lose if he made his affairs public."

"Only if he does so before the thing goes public anyway." Ben pointed out.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a better liar than you are." Kate wanted to protest, but he overruled her. "Face it, Kate, you may have spidey senses when it comes to liars, but you yourself are a better listener than you are talker, i.e. liar. So, if it should come to it, and you're asked if you told anyone before you were allowed to, _I'll _do the talking."

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. No one had ever spoken to her like this before, like she was a child, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Ben, I don't think –" she started to express her anger, but Ben's thoughts were whirling to the next unsolved question.

"And you went along with this blatant threat to a free and independent press because…?" Ben prompted. His composure made it abundantly clear that he wouldn't budge until he got his answers.

Kate was well aware, sighed, and went on to explain. "I have seen the performance of #5. It's going downhill, fast. If they aren't taken over, they'll go down. Many families without income, in an already tough market. It's the lesser of two evils."

"And you're picking out locations to celebrate the death of independent media, or is this unrelated to Brandon saving the day for countless people?" Ben couldn't hide his sarcasm if he tried. He was surprised that Kate would agree to such a plan. Was she really that naïve?

"No, the location is about something completely different. He wants to marry his long term girlfriend, and since I told him I was married, he asked me for advice how to best propose to her. In fact, tomorrow we'll meet to discuss the final details. Oh Ben, you should see him when he's talking about her! His whole face lights up, he is *really* handsome, and it's just so romantic – "

"So, to sum this up." Ben interrupted, not wanting to hear Kate positively swooning over another man, who was to get married, for god's sake, and taking a step towards her. "You met with this guy only to pre-mediate a merger, and to give tips how to get married."

"Yes, that about covers it." Kate said. "So, exactly which part made you uncomfortable and jealous?" She gave him a sly glance, watching him carefully, and with a small smile at the corners of her mouth.

Ben all at once felt awkward. He had acted like a fool, had jumped to conclusions, without having any real information to go by. Hell, he had even shown clearly his annoyance when Kate was talking too fondly of this guy. He was losing his touch, but he couldn't let that happen, so he tried to turn the tables.

"Why were you storming into my apartment to tell me this, by the way?"

Kate looked up to him as if he had gone crazy. "Because you are my friend, you seemed quite upset about the whole affair, and I thought you should know." she deadpanned, but wasn't planning on letting him off the hook that easily." Which part did you feel uncomfortable with, Benedict?", she repeated and took a step closer, leaving only an inch between them. "Jealous, even?"

"The merger part?" She said with a sultry voice, running her hands up and down his chest. It wasn't lost on her that he had relaxed considerably when she had mentioned the pure business relationship with McTiernan. How could Ben believe even for a second that she could be interested in such a man, was beyond her. So she prodded and teased him a bit more. It was just too much fun. He got under her skin often enough, so a chance to retaliate wouldn't go unused by her.

"Or the romance part?" Kate looked up to him, a sweet smile on her face, hand still on his broad chest, which was radiating heat, his face close to hers, with fire in his eyes that went straight to her insides. His scent surrounded her, and with a sudden hitch in her breath, she was aware of his presence, near her own. She had foolishly stepped into his personal space, to tease him. But she had overlooked that _he_ was also in _hers_.

Suddenly, she felt her face grow warm, and her hands trembled slightly. The look on her face changed from playful to nervous when she saw the look his eyes, which was not embarrassed anymore.

It was predatory.

She felt his heartbeat under her hands, which had increased considerably. She looked down, breaking eye contact and sought for a way to end her own embarrassment.

"OK then. See you tomorrow for dinner? You remember, curry chicken?" Her tone was light, and she let her hands sink to her side. _'This is dangerous.'_ Kate thought. Better run off home, to safety. Her own heart at begun beating faster, and her head began to whirl. Perhaps it was her foggy mind which let her do the next thing.

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Ben."

Her intention was to withdraw, and make a graceful exit. She stepped around him, and headed for the door, sure to have him confused enough to slip out quickly.

Ben had other plans. The second she was close to him, he wanted her even closer. Her playful smile, her hands on his chest, and the look in her eyes showed him what he wanted. He wanted _her_.

And that kiss was the final straw.

"Did nobody teach you a proper good night kiss?" he whispered, and his hand tugged on hers, bringing her back to him in one fluid motion. Both were at once reminded of the other occasion at the elevator he had tugged at her hand to bring her back to him, and Ben fully intended to have his lips on hers again. It had been too long, anyway.

So he tugged, until he had her securely in his arms, and this time, she didn't bend back, but looked at him with doe-like eyes and slightly parted lips.

"Look here." He breathed, and took her mouth in a searing, passionate kiss. He immediately let his tongue slip out to coax her to open her mouth for him, and she complied instantly. Her hands circled his neck, whereas his hands went around her to pull her closer. They met in a tight embrace, lips locked, tongues playing, dancing around each other.

Ben tilted his head to gain even better access to the silken interior of her mouth, and deepened the kiss. Both moaned at the intimate contact and the heavenly sensation of having the other close, touching with bodies, lips and tongues, surrounded by tender arms which served to locking them together in a perfect fit.

His hands roamed her body, a mirror image of what she had done to him, only less playful, but much more insistent, letting her know that he was in no mood to let go anytime soon.

When breathing finally became a necessity, they parted slowly, reluctantly, and only for mere inches. Both were gasping for air.

"Well," Kate murmured, still hazed from the passion she felt in Ben's arms. "So that's what you call a good night kiss."

"Yeah." Ben smiled, happy beyond measure that she didn't immediately pull away.

"Let's see if I learned my lesson well." Kate purred, and brought their heads together again, her eyes focused on his lips.

This time, it was her who invaded his mouth, so he grew bolder. His hand glided to the hem of her shirt and started to caress the bare skin of her back. She shivered under his touch, and intensified her pull on him. She raked her fingers through his hair, pressed her chest with hardened nipples against his and relished in the hard evidence of his desire for her.

They kissed hungrily, tasting the other deeply, hands frantically exploring their bodies, both in a haze to feel as much as possible.

"Kate." He breathed against her lips, trailing his mouth to her collarbone, her neck, her shoulders and back up again. "I want you." He whispered in her ear, his hand drawing tender patterns on her back. Her shirt was halfway up by now, he wanted it _off_, wanted to see her in all her glory, beneath or on top of him, he didn't care. She was driving him crazy. He needed her in his bed, now.

Ben's kiss at the elevator had been nothing compared to the sensual onslaught Kate was experiencing now. Everywhere he touched her, her skin tingled wonderfully, and she wanted to have this delicious sensation everywhere on her body. She whimpered in protest when he backed off a bit, to look into her eyes.

"Kate." He repeated, waiting for her answer.

Kate leaned towards him, craving more contact, completely overwhelmed by her desire for him. She pressed her abdomen against his, rolling her hips into his, and took his face into both of her hands.

"Yes."

Kissing, him she forgot everything else around them, only remotely aware that Ben picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

He kicked the door shut with his foot and laid Kate gently on the soft covers.

* * *

The next morning, Ben woke up to a smiling Kate.

"Hey." He blinked at her. Was this real, or was he still dreaming?, he wondered idly.

"Hey yourself." Kate reached out to trace his lips with her fingers.

He reached up, and put a hand behind her head to pull her down for a quick kiss.

"Hm. Seems to me I have to teach you a proper good morning kiss." Kate said softly.

"What about morning breath?" Ben joked, but only half.

"I don't mind." Kate murmured. "And now shut up and pay attention."

"Oh, I assure you, I'm a fast learner, too." Ben smiled, encircling her in his arms and prepared to get the most enjoyable lesson of his life.

_fin_

**A/N 2:**

**The term "fragrant tornado" taken from Rita Mae Brown's "Six of One", meant as a humble homage. **

**That's it, guys! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
